Shariah Abigail Longhill
Overview Shariah is the High Chaplain of the Disciples of Light that she is leading with a steady hand along with the Master Chaplain Aarian Northlight and help from the other Officers. When in Stormwind she takes her path to the Cathedral to seek the peace of the Chruch, that most so often is disturbed by different persons or objects. Shariah herself is a very calm person, yet again sparkling of life, even though on the later days she has turned more and more gloomy and more wise perhaps. The students that she teaches with a very strong way withing the Light and the Three Virtues are one of the largest prioreties in her life aswell as in aiding others in more then one way. She is aswell a person who can stay calm in most of the situations and she has a hawks eyes even though she can seem to be distant with her distant gazing look peering over the area and she eems to be carrying many mysterious secrets and stories.. By all that she is doing she is trying to help other people and herself to reach towards the Perfection in life. Appearance Have you ever taken a look at the Sea as the sun stands at it's highest point on the sky? Do you remember that blue color sprakling in darker tones and glimmers with the light from the sun?.. If you now do, you'd get the same feeling when you peer into the eyes of Shariah, their dark blue yet very light color captures your gaze directly, they are not the most common in these areas but yet again, they are beautiful and sparkling. Like that sea glance. Surrounding her cheeks are the thick wavy hair that are in a deep red-ish nut colored, almost always placed up in a knut at the back/top of her head with many tistels of hair hanging out from it, making it curl at it's placed, aswell some is hanging infront of her face, making her look playful yet very mysterious and beautiful over all. The slim nose that is placed in the middle of her face is filled with frickles after the sun light, beneath her nose are her light pink lips, half moon shaped and soft, with words flowing out from them in a deep Lordaeron accent mixed with the more common Stormwind accent, though, these words are often spoken in riddles and deep thoughts. Around her thin neck is a golden chain placed that carries a Lordaeron pendant in gold aswell as dark blue details, it looks very well made and expencive, wonder where she has gotten that one from? .. If you take another look at that chain you can spot a ring called Yawe wich means trust, the one who touches it get's embraced by a warm safe feeling, that Shariah clearly always has surrounded herself. She is more mysterious then stunning. Her body itself is very feminine and gentle, long thin arms that are yet well builded with muscels yet not to much to make it look odd, long nails can be seen on her fingers that are painted with a pearl colored polish, around the thin fingers different types of rings can be seen, most of them in tones of blue and gold, making her darker skin tone look sun tanned even though it is her normal skin tone, wich gives you a hint about that one of her parents are of darker roots, jewellry can aswell be seen around her wrists, golden and blue aswell here. As she is very feminine it means she is curvy, yet skinny, bones can be seen at different areas, like shoulders, ribs and hip bones, though, she does not look anorectic, just, skinny, her well marked waist and the rest of her body is ofen covered in robes of light colors, to show of her darker skin and eyes better, mostly she can be seen in a white robe with golden patters, a staff of silver and gold, shoulderpads at it's points and then a stunning white hood glimmering with golden threads and somesort of shine.. Brief history Shariah Abigail Longhill was aborn a warm summer day back in year 596 in the Hillsbrad Foothills on an old farm, her parents were Abigail Longhill and Sir Emold Longhill. As a child Shariah was very playful and cheery, loved by the people around Southshore and Hillsbrad. INC INC INC! Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance